


Do you believe in magic?

by Aeris444



Series: Love is magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has to believe in magic. Only an enchantment could explain what he was feeling for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read as my friend is on holiday.

If it wasn’t for an enchantment, why Arthur couldn’t help but think about Merlin, the 19 years old baby sitter they hired since Vivian had started to travel a lot for her new job? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about touching him, stroking his hair, kissing his sinful lips? Arthur had never felt such an attraction for a man before. He had never even thought about cheating on his wife. Though, since Merlin’s arrival in his life, most of Arthur’s certitudes had been shattered.

If Merlin hadn’t enchanted him, Arthur couldn’t find any other explanation for the turmoil he was in. Each night, before falling asleep, even when Vivian was next to him in their bed, it was Merlin smile he imagined. Each morning, when he woke up, it was Merlin is first though was for.

He had to do something, it couldn’t go on like that.

***  
Vivian had had to leave for Canada the day before. She had to make sure everything went smoothly with the installation of the new branch in Vancouver. Of course, she had asked Merlin to come and help Arthur with the kids.

Arthur who had finally decided to act. When he came back from work, it was quite late and Elyan and Gwen were probably already been asleep.

“Merlin?” he called from the entrance but he received no response meaning that the boy was probably still upstairs with the kids.

Arthur let his briefcase fall on the floor and took off his coat. He took a deep breath before going upstairs. He couldn’t go back now.

“Merlin?” he asked again from the landing but still didn’t get an answer. He walked slowly to the kids rooms and finally found Merlin. He was sitting on Gwen’s bed, reading some kind of fairytale the little girl.

Arthur must had made a sound because Merlin looked at him then. He just made a gesture, not wanting to interrupt Merlin. So the babysitter continued his story, Arthur watching him from the door.

When the story was finished and Gwen fast asleep, Merlin came to Arthur.

“Arthur? Is there a problem?” he asked, closing the door behind him.

“No, no… But… I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh? Okay.”

Merlin looked at Arthur expectantly and the older man had a hard time keeping focused as the boy was so close. He wanted nothing more than just put his hands on the narrow hips, gather him closer and kiss him senseless. He didn’t do it, though. Merlin wasn’t an object at his disposal and Arthur would never do anything without the boy’s consent.

“We can go downstairs.” Arthur suggested.

Merlin nodded and followed him to the living room.

“So? What did you want to talk about? Is there a problem with my job?”

“No! No, the kids love you and you’re really great with them…”

Arthur leaned against the mantelpiece, not daring to look at Merlin when he asked: “Merlin, do you believe in magic?”

“What do you mean magic? Like the guys who make bunnies appear in a hat?”

A soft chuckle escaped Arthur.

“No… I was thinking about charms and enchantments…”

“Arthur… I don’t follow you.”

“I take you don’t believe about it, then?”

“No… I…”

“So you haven’t enchanted me?”

“I… What?”

Arthur finally faced Merlin. The boy looked lost and that only made him more adorable. And then Arthur confessed everything. How obsessed he was, how he couldn’t stop thinking about Merlin, how bad he wanted him, how he was falling in love.

He knew it can make or break everything. If Merlin wasn’t feeling the same he would probably be afraid or see him as an old pervert.

He talked without stopping, barely able to breathe. Merlin was looking at him but he didn’t tried to interrupt.

“I… I think that’s all.” Arthur said, finally feeling free. Whatever would happen then, he had been able to say what he had kept bottled in for months.

“Wow… I…” Merlin hesitated.

And then, Arthur had an armful of Merlin and the proof that Merlin’s lips were as soft as they looked.

When they went to Arthur’s room a little later, still kissing passionately, Arthur decided he could believe in magic, at least for the night, before reality and consequences would caught up with them.


End file.
